You Make Me Wanna
by Zanessa22Kels
Summary: You make me wanna leave the one I'm with, Start a new relationship with you see what you do? Troyella Oneshot


**A/N: OK well I had this idea a long time ago and it just took me forever to write it!! Lol and I'm so sry I haven't been updating my stories but I have been so busy with school and basketball and everything else!! Lol**

**Anyways here's my one-shot:)**

**Please R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: DO you really think I could make a multi million dollar movie??? Psh I wish!! lol**

**You Make Me Wanna**

Troy Bolton s is the ruler of East High. He's the captain of the basketball team, he has the perfect head cheerleader girlfriend, and he is an overall nice guy. The guy all girls dreamed of. Troy was walking down the hall after school towards his locker when his girlfriend Cecilia Michael came up to him, "Hey baby." She kissed his cheek.

"Hey." He replied lamely.

"So I was thinking that tonight we should go shopping because I need new shoes because all of them are like so last week…so how about on Saturday you pick me up then we can go and get some shoes and then we will probably have to get clothes too." Cecilia was rambling.

"Cecilia I can't Saturday…I told you I am hanging out with the guys on Saturday…" Cecilia's face turned read.

"Troy! You always spend time with your friends!! We never get to spend ANY time together!" Cecilia stormed off and Troy ran a hand through his hair. _What am I going to do?_

With Gabriella….

Gabriella Montez was walking down the halls of East High after the School had finally ended. When she saw her best friend, Troy Bolton, and his girlfriend talking at his locker._ Ahh why can't it be me? _She turned the corner and saw her other best friend, Taylor McKessie, at her locker. Gabriella walked up to Taylor and let out a sigh, "Hey Tay…"

"What's eating you?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing…" Gabriella stared off into the distance and let out another sigh.

"Ahh the famous Troy Bolton stare…"

Gabriella quickly snapped out of her daze and covered Taylor's mouth, "SHH someone could hear you!" Taylor let out a laugh and Gabriella took her hand off her mouth, "Besides he only thinks of me as a friend and he has that slut of a cheerleader Cecilia to date." _Well you see even though I seem as I support Troy's relationship with Cecilia I really don't….she is such a bitch I don't understand why he is even dating her, he can do so much better than her…_

Taylor just laughed again, "Whatever, well here comes lover boy…have fun." She quickly closed her locker and walked off.

_Before anything became between us_

_You were like my best friend_

_The one I used to run and talk to_

_When me and my girl was having problems_

_You used to say it would be okay_

_Suggest little nice things I should do_

Troy Bolton walked up to his best friend Gabriella Montez and gave her a huge hug. If you didn't know these two personally and didn't know Troy had a girlfriend you would think these two were a match made in heaven, well they are but anyways. Troy put her down, "Hey Brie."

"Hey Troy what's up?" The started to walk outside to Troy's car to head home.

"Ugh Cecilia and I are in a fight again." Troy Groaned.

"What about this time?" _Yes Yes!!!_

"Well she wants me to go shopping with her on Saturday but I already told the guys I would watch the game with them tonight at Chad's house…"

"Troy you love Cecilia right?" _ouch that hurts._

"Ye-yes." _Maybe_

"Well then if she really badly wants to go shopping you go with her." _No she's just a whiny bitch and cries until she gets her way but I have to give him good advice…its my duty._

"Thanks Gabs you always give good advice." Troy hugged her, _there's that damn felling again...what is that? It's like a jolt of lighting hit me?_

They let go, "It'll be ok Troy." Gabriella reassured Troy.

_And when I go home at night and lay my head down_

_All I seem to think about was you_

_And how you make me wanna_

Troy dropped Gabriella off at her house after their movie night and then went home and got into his bed.

_Gabriella smelled really nice tonight. Her Abercrombie perfume mixed with her strawberry scented shampoo…mmmm. She looked nice today. That Hollister shirt really fit her curves. Wait!! What!!?? I'm dating Cecilia! _Troy sighed._ What's going on with me?_

_Now what's bad is you're the one that hooked us up_

_Knowing it should have been you_

The next morning Gabriella walked up to Taylor's locker again. "Hey Tay…"

"Hey Gabs what's up with Trolia drama?" Tay asked. (A/N I couldn't figure out a good way to say it lol!)

"Trolia?"

"Troy and Cecilia duh! And well there is always drama with them…they are always in a fight…so what's the scoop?"

"Well Cecilia wants Troy to go shopping on Saturday with her but Troy already made plans with the guys, "Gabriella mocked.

All of a sudden Troy ran up to them and gave Gabriella a huge hug. "Thank you Gabs you always know how to fix things between Cecilia and I!"

"Anytime Troy…" Gabriella smiled sadly.

"Well I have to go but thanks anyways…Bye Gabs, Bye Tay." Troy ran back down the hallway and Gabriella turned back to Taylor with a sad smile on her face.

"Why do I do what I do?" Gabriella asked rhetorically.

"Well it is your fault they are together…"

**Flashback…**

**Troy walked up to Gabriella's locker one day after school, "Hey Brie."**

"**Hey Troy," Gabriella said cheerfully.**

"**I need advice!" Troy begged.**

**Gabriella giggled, "On what?"**

"**Well you see I kinda have a crush on Cecilia Michael…What do I do?" Troy begged again.**

**Gabriella's face dropped, "Oh"**

"**Yeah so what can I do?" Troy begged once again…**

"**Well start by talking to her about her interests, like cheerleading and shopping, and then ask her out on a date…"**

"**Thanks so much Brie!" Troy hugged Gabriella. Gabriella took in his warm scent. **_**I guess it wasn't meant to be.**_

…**End Flashback**

"Yeah well I was being a good friend…I guess we were never meant to be." Gabriella smiled sadly again and Taylor looked at Gabriella with pity and then wrapped her arms around Gabriella's shoulder and they walked off to class.

_And what's sad is that I love her but I'm falling for you_

_What should I do_

_Should I tell my baby bye-bye_

_Should I do exactly what I feel inside_

_Cause I, I don't wanna go, don't need to stay_

_But I really need to get it together_

During free period Troy walked down the hall and saw Gabriella talking with Taylor and laughing. _She looks absolutely stunning._ Troy sighed. _What is happening to me? Why am I feeling this way?_

Troy walked the opposite direction and into the science room. He walked up the secret set of stairs up to his and Gabriella's secret spot.

Troy sat down a t the bench up there and put his head in his hands. _I love Cecilia right? But I feel like there is nothing there anymore, but with Gabi _He sighs _Oh everyday she surprises me…She is amazing and so beautiful. She's so caring, sweet kind, loving, beaut- Wait Troy what are you thinking? You're in love with Cecilia right? Ok I admit it I am falling for Gabriella! What should I do? Leave Cecilia? Does Gabi even feel the same way? I need to get my feeling straight!!! UGH!!!_

_At this point the situation's out of control_

_I never meant to hurt her_

_But I gotta let her go_

_And she may not understand it_

_Why all of this is going on_

_I tried, I tried to fight_

_But the feeling's just too strong_

The next day after school Troy walked determinedly to Cecilia's locker and found her checking herself out in her locker mirror. He stopped behind her and let out a breath he had been holding, "Cecilia we need to talk…"

She turned around, "Oh hey babe…what's up?"

"Cecilia I think we should break up…"

"WHAT?!?!" She yelled and the whole hallway turned and looked their way.

"I don't think we are meant to be." Troy said sternly.

"NOT MENAT TO BE!?!?" She freaked out. "Troy we are so meant to be!! We are perfect for each other!!"

"Cecilia I'm sorry I just don't feel that way anymore…I hope we can still be friends…" Troy stated.

"FRIENDS!" She spazzed.

Troy looked around the hall distracted. "Thanks for understanding Cecilia…you're a great friend…I got to go." Troy patted her on the shoulder and then rushed off down the hallway.

"TROY!" Cecilia called after him but he was already out of sight.

Troy ran around the whole school search for Gabriella. _Where could she be?_

With Gabriella and Taylor…

Gabriella and Taylor are sitting in the Science Lab talking, "So Gabriella when are you going to stop pretending like you don't like Troy and stop giving him genius advice to help him think he likes that bitch Cecilia?"

"Tay Troy is happy…if he's happy I'm happy," Gabriella smiled sadly. Gabriella saw Taylor past her briefly and then looked back at her.

"Gabs please! One day you're going to regret this…" Tay pleaded

"Tay I already do!" Gabriella whined. "I admit it I am head over heels in love with Troy but he doesn't think of me that way!"

With Troy…

Troy walked down the hallway. _Where is Gabriella? _Troy stopped at a drinking fountain and took a drink when he heard voices in the science lab. He walked walked closer and heard them more clearly. "…if he's happy I'm happy." He looked in the doorway and saw Taylor and Gabriella talking with Gabriella's back to him. Taylor looked at him and then looked back at Gabi. Troy leant up against the doorframe and listened to their conversation.

"Gabs please! One day you're going to regret this…" Tay pleaded

"Tay I already do!" Gabriella whined _do what?_. "I admit it I am head over heels in love with Troy but he doesn't think of me that way!" _SHE DOES!! _Troy smiled the widest smile he ever smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Taylore nodded towards Troy and Gabriella turned around and her eyes popped out of her head. _She's so cute when she looks extremely shocked…ahh she is so cute anyways…_

"Uhh" Gabriella stuttered.

Troy got off the doorway and walked towards Gabriella and Taylor. "I better leave!" Taylor got off her chair and ran out of the room at full speed.

"Uhh well Troy you see I uhh well uhh I understand if it will be awakward and well now it will be awkward between us so I'm so so sor-" Tory cut off Gabriella's rambling by crashing his lips on hers. Gabriella was in shock at first but then began to kiss back. Troy wrapped his arms around her wasit bringing her closer to him. Then Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as possible. Troy licked the bottom of her lip begging for entrance. She gladly accepted him in and their tongues danced inside eachother's mouth.

They finally pulled away for the need of air and then Gabriella looked at Troy with confusion writtin across her face. "You talk way too much Brie…" Troy smiled his 1000 Watt smile that always made Gabriella melt…good thing he was holding onto her or she would have collapsed to the floor.

"Troy I'm so confused…" Gabriella stated.

"Well I kissed you and you kissed back…" Troy stated still smiling.

Gabriella giggled, "Yes I know that part…but what about Cecilia? I thought you loved her?"

"Oh no no no I'm not in love with Cecilia…I'm in love with you…" Troy kept on smiling his goofy smile.

"Really?"

"No I just go around kissing girls….of course I'm in love with you!" Troy smiled even wider than before.

Gabriella then crashed her lips against Troy's once again.

They pulled away. "Gabriella you made me wanna leave the one I was with and start a new relation ship with you…I love you so much Gabriella Elizabeth Montez…Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Of course Troy! I love you too!" The kissed once again.

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with_

_Start a new relationship with you (see what you do?)_

_This is what you do_

_Think about a ring and all the things that come along with_

_You make me (you make me)_

_You make me wanna leave the one I'm with (oh baby)_

_Start a new relationship with you (this is what you do)_

_This is what you do (ehhh)_

_Think about her and all the things that come along with_

_Make me_

_You make me_

**Ok that may not have been the best one-shot but I tried!! I thought it wasn't too bad!!! Please Review!! I would appreciate it :)**

**Oh and the song its **

You Make Me Wanna-Usher


End file.
